When He Knew
by OutCold
Summary: The first time Gibbs and Jenny met. There are a few versions, but this is mine. Rated for a tiny tiny bit of swearing. Small hints of Jibbs


_Disclaimer: I own Gemma._

_A/N: So, I have had the world's WORST case of writer's block. No kidding. I haven't been able to get my ideas on paper AT ALL. This is short, but it's a breakthrough. Maybe I'll be able to UD Time Flies soon._

_A/N2: I know this has been done before, but I couldn't resist writing my own version._

* * *

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was _not_ having a good day. In fact, he had not had a good idea since Mike Franks had quit, but today was worse. Today he was getting his new partner, and the first member of his team. And today his favourite coffee shop had not been open. So, after swallowing the dregs of the poor excuse for black coffee that he had had to drive for fifteen minutes to find, he swiftly ascended the stairs to the director's office. His assistant, Gemma, looked up briefly, but knew better than to stop him from barging into the room.

"Good morning to you too, Gibbs. I'm great thanks, I'll just tell Director Morrow that you're here," he heard her mutter before the door closed behind him.

His eyes were drawn straight to the woman who the director was talking to. He hoped that Tom Morrow would continue to distract her, so that he could take a closer look and evaluate, but even if he was going to be so kind, it seemed that the door hadn't shut as quietly as he would have liked, because she span around. He examined her. She was dressed smartly, but not impractically. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but a few tendrils fell loosely around her face. It was bright red. Shit. He inwardly chastised himself. _J__ust because she's a redhead doesn't mean that you'll be instantly attracted to her_. But she was attractive, very attractive. He saw her looking at him looking at her. If he had thought she was that brave, he would have guessed that she was amused. She didn't say a word, and he was aware of the director watching the silent exchange with a smirk. Finally he extended a hand.

"I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, but just call me Gibbs."

She reached out and shook it firmly.

"Jennifer Shepherd – Jenny."

She smiled thinly, and was the first sign of nerves that he had seen. Still, she quickly recovered. He was impressed. _What, _he taunted himself, _so easily won over by a pretty face and a sense of self-assurance? You don't know yet. _

"Let's get you a desk. Do you have a lot of stuff?"

It was one of his tests. She seemed confused, and slightly worried.

"Am I meant to, Gibbs?"

No stuttering. And no junk. A good pass. _Stop judging so soon. You still don't know. _He was cynical. This girl would have to prove herself. He excused himself from the office, and Jenny followed.

"Okay, Jenny, you got a gun?"

He knew she didn't. But that one usually threw them. She stared Gibbs straight in the eye and said,

"Sorry, Gibbs. I was told to pick it up later."

"Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really? What's that, an NCIS guideline?"

"One of my rules."

He could have sworn that she rolled her eyes.

"Am I meant to study these?"

He chuckled dryly.

"No, just pay attention. You'll learn, Jen."

He deliberately used a name other than the one she had supplied, just to see how she would react. A flash of annoyance passed across her face, followed by a more forgiving expression. _How cute, she thinks that I made a mistake._

"This seems kind of trivial, Gibbs, but I'm sure I asked you to call me Jenny."

He smirked his typical 'the second b is for bastard' smirk and said in an arrogant tone,

"I prefer Jen."

She blinked in surprise, then the side of her mouth lifted slowly.

"Alright. So what's next, Jethro?"

His eyes widened in shock. And that was when he knew he was in for the ride of his life.

* * *

_I live for reviews. Honestly, they're my food source. And, if you're kind enough to feed me, please tell me if you think I should post the teaser for my next story and leave it with a cliff-hanger till I finish TF, or just wait until I finish before I post at all._


End file.
